dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi
Project Genitivi involves a major post-release overhaul of the Lore category of the Dragon Age Wiki. It covers a review of the lore categories, reformatting and tidying codex information and rewriting and restructuring lore articles in the light of information in the codex and from the Dragon Age Wiki: Origins game more generally. Project overview Progress :Created date: December 2009 :Status: :Start date: Decmeber 2009 :End date: Participants *Loleil *Zoev Getting involved Community involvement with Project Genitivi is warmly welcomed. Do take a look through the project documentation and, if you are willing to take on one of the outstanding tasks or even ownership of one of the sub-projects, then please do get in touch with Zoev. She'd love to hear from you. We're particularly looking for people willing to get involved in verifying the text of Codex entries. See the Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Codex page for more information. Parent projects Not applicable Child projects *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Codex *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Races **Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Elven Lore **Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Dwarven Lore **Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Qunari Lore **Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Human Lore *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: History **Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Graphical timelines *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Geography *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Groups *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Darkspawn and the Blights *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Magic *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Religion *Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Beasts Related projects Not applicable Background *Forum:Codex Entries *Forum:Lore Categories *Forum:Elven Lore Article Changes - Proposal Project detail Project Genitivi comprises a number of areas of work, some elements of which are stand-alone and others interdependent. Thus work may be proceeding on a number of areas at one time, or work on one area might be on hold pending completion of work on another. Lore category and articles structure :Status: :Project: N/A * Agree draft of new lore categories (see Forum:Lore Categories) - * Create new lore categories - * Reorganize existing lore articles into new categories - *Ensure each category page has a good description of what the category is for and, in most cases, a link using the template to the overview article for the category - *Determine what lore articles are required in each category (may involve new articles and merging existing ones) - *Ensure new articles are created, even if only stubs or redirects to existing articles at this stage. - *Create project pages for the different main category areas Codex :Status: , though some elements on hold pending resource allocation and finalization of lore article structure. :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Codex The Codex sub-project of Project Genitivi involves various strands of work on the Codex articles in this wiki, including creating and applying new codex templates, verifying the text and location of all entries and ensuring there are hyperlinks links between them and other wiki articles. Races :Status: :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Races *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge lore articles for the various races in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. History :Status: :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: History *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge history articles in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. *Establish format and templates for use of the Easy Timeline wiki extension for graphical timelines on the Dragon Age Wiki. *Produce graphical timelines for use on history pages, or in history sections of other articles. Geography :Status: Not started :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Geography *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge articles relating to the nations and geography of Thedas in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. Groups :Status: Not started :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Groups *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge articles relating to groups and/or factions in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. Darkspawn and the Blights :Status: Not started :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Darkspawn and the Blights *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge articles relating to the lore of the darkspawn, darkspawn corruption, Blights and the Grey Wardens in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. Magic :Status: Not started :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Magic *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge articles relating to magic in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. Religion :Status: :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Religion *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge articles relating to religion in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. Beasts :Status: Not started :Project: Dragon Age Wiki:Project Genitivi: Beasts *Review, rewrite, create and/or merge articles relating to the fauna of Thedas (ie any creatures not demons, spirits, possesseed by demons or spirits or darkspawn) in line with the established Lore category and articles structure. Front page :Status: Not started :Project: N/A *Write/review short versions of key lore articles. *Include these as featured articles on the wiki front page. Project closedown :Status: Not started :Project: N/A *Review lore categories *Review templates and ensure these are properly documented *Tidy project documentation (ie this and child project pages) Categories *Category:Lore **Category:Beast lore - Lore relating to the fauna of Thedas ***Category:Dragon lore - Lore relating to the history and nature of dragons ****Category:Dragons - Also sub-category of Category:Creatures - assigned to dragon creature pages ***Category:Animals - Also sub-category of Category:Creatures - assigned to animal creature pages **Category:Codex - Contains main Codex page and the ten summary pages, plus sub-categories. ***Category:Codex entry - Automatically assigned by template to individual pages for codex entries ***Category:Codex sections - Used to group further sub-categories for each of the Codex sections in the in-game journal. ****Category:Codex: Books and Songs - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Characters - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Controls - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Creatures - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Culture and History - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Items - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Magic and Religion - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Notes - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Quest-Related - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter ****Category:Codex: Spell Combinations - Automatically assigned by template from "category" parameter **'Category:Culture' - DELETE? - NOW DELETED **Category:Darkspawn and the Blights - Lore relating to darkspawn, darwkspawn corruption, the history of the Blights and the Grey Wardens. ***Category:Darkspawn lore - Lore relating to the history and nature of the darkspawn and darkspawn corruption. ****Category:Darkspawn - Also sub-category of Category:Creatures - assigned to darkspawn creature pages *****Category:Ghouls - Assigned to ghoul creature pages ***Category:Grey Warden lore - Lore relating to the history and activities of the Grey Wardens ****Category:Grey Wardens - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to Grey Warden character pages ***Category:Blights - Lore relating to the history and nature of the Blights ****Category:Old Gods **'Category:Factions' - SUGGEST THIS IS DELETED - NOT SURE ITS PURPOSE IS SIGNIFICANTLY DIFFERENT FROM GROUPS BELOW (NOW DELETED) **Category:Groups - Groups on Thedas (other than races or nationalities) ***Category:Chantry - Lore relating to the history, organization and teachings of the Chantry ****Category:Chantry members - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to character pages of members of the Chantry *****Category:Templars - assign to character pages of Templars ****Category:Andraste - Lore related to Andraste and her fight against the Tevinter Imperium. ****Category:Chant of Light - Lore relating to the Chant of Light ****Category:Chantry (sources) - Used to group (ingame) sources of lore associated with the Circle of Magi *****Category:Brother Genitivi (source) *****Category:Chant of Light - SEE ABOVE *****Category:Mother Ailis (source) *****Category:Sister Petrine (source) ***** plus others with numerous codex entries or with a character page ***Category:Dwarven Castes - Articles about dwarven groups, castes and noble houses ****Category:Legion of the Dead - Lore relating to the history and culture of the dwarven legion of the Dead ****Category:Dwarven Noble Houses - Articles about individual noble houses, or about the noble houses in general ***Category:Grey Warden Lore - SEE ABOVE ***Category:Circle of Magi - Lore relating to history and politics of the Circle of Magi ****Category:Magi - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to Mage character pages ****Category:Circle of Magi (sources) - Used to group (ingame) sources of lore associated with the Circle of Magi *****Category:First Enchanter Josephus (source) *****Category:Senior Enchanter Maleus (source) ***** plus others with numerous codex entries or with a character page **Category:History *** Link in other categories listed here with significant historical content (eg Category:Blights and Category:Elven History) **Category:Magic - Lore relating to magic on Thedas and the nature and denizens of the Fade ***Category:Demon lore - Lore relating to spirits, demons and possession ****Category:Demons - Also sub-category of Category:Creatures - assigned to demon creature pages ***Category:Blood magic - Lore relating to blood magic and maleficars ***Category:Circle of Magi - SEE ABOVE **Category:Nations - Lore relating to the history, politics and culture of the nations of Thedas ***Category:Anderfels ***Category:Antiva ****Category:Antivans - Also sub-category of Category:Characters assigned to character pages only ***Category:Dalish lore ****Category:Dalish folklore - Used to group codex entries *****Category:Keeper Gisharel (source) - Used to group codex entries ***Category:Ferelden ****Category:Fereldans - Also sub-category of Category:Characters assigned to character pages only ****Category:Fereldan geography - Used to group articles on places in Ferelden (towns, etc) ****Category:Fereldan folklore - Used to group codex entries *****Category:Dane and the Werewolf - Group codex entries with quotes from the epic poem ***Category:Free Marches ***Category:Nevarra ***Category:Orlais ****Category:Orlesians ***Category:Par Vollen ***Category:Rivain ***Category:Seheron ***Category:Tevinter Imperium ****Category:Tevinters - Also sub-category of Category:Characters assigned to character pages only **Category:Races ***Category:Dwarven lore - Culture, history and geography of the dwarven nation ****Category:Dwarves - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to dwarf character pages ****Category:Dwarven castes - SEE ABOVE ****Category:Dwarven folklore - Used to group codex entries ****Dwarven religion - Lore related to dwarven religion and Paragons **** Category:Paragons - suggest dwarven religion instead - more general as not all ancestors are Paragons ****Category:Deep Roads - Lore of and places in the Deep Roads ***Category:Elven lore - Culture and history of the elven race in general ****Category:Elves - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to elf character pages ****Category:Elven History - History of the elves before the Dales ****Category:Dalish lore - SEE ABOVE *****Category:Elven pantheon - Lore relating to the religion and pantheon of the elves ****Category:City elf lore - Lore relating to the culture and history of the city elves, or elves who live amongst other races rather than as part of a Dalish clan *****Category:City elf folklore - Used to group codex entries ***Category:Human lore - Lore relating to the history and culture of humans on Thedas ****Category:Humans - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to human character pages **** Link in as subcategories the nations that are primarily human ***Category:Qunari lore - Lore relating to the history and culture of qunari on Thedas ****Category:Qunari - Also sub-category of Category:Characters - assign to qunari character pages ****Category:Par Vollen - SEE ABOVE ****Category:Seheron - SEE ABOVE ***'Category:Non-Playable Races' - SUGGEST THIS CATEGORY IS DELETED - NOW DELETED **Category:Religion ***Category:Chantry SEE ABOVE ***Category:Elven pantheon SEE ABOVE ***Category:Paragons SEE ABOVE ***Category:Old Gods **Category:Sources - In-world sources of lore (used to browse categories of codex entries) ***Category:City elf folklore - SEE ABOVE ***Category:Chantry (sources) - SEE ABOVE ***Category:Circle of Magi (sources) - SEE ABOVE ***Category:Dalish folklore - SEE ABOVE ***Category:Dwarven folklore - SEE ABOVE ***Category:Fereldan folklore - SEE ABOVE **'Category:Titles' - SUGGEST THIS IS DELETED AND PAGES INCORPORATED INTO CATEGORIES FOR APPROPRIATE CULTURES/GROUPS - NOW DELETED Articles *Codex **Codex: Books and Songs **Codex: Characters **Codex: Controls **Codex: Creatures **Codex: Culture and History **Codex: Items **Codex: Magic and Religion **Codex: Notes **Codex: Quest-Related **Codex: Spell Combinations **''Individual pages for each codex entry, with name of format "Codex Entry: "'' *Races **Elves - Convert to overview page with summaries of and links to the following main articles ***Elven History: New article with expanded (from section on Elves page) history, but with summary of codex article rather than full quote, and links to the following main articles: ****Elvhenan: Article now expanded using info in codex ****Shartan: Expand and tidy ****Dales: Expand article based on codex and other info now available ***Elven pantheon: Article already expanded, based on codex entries ***Elven language: Article about what is known of elven language. May still be reasonably short (though no more so than some other articles), but likely to be able to expand in future ***City elves: New article with overhauled/expanded (from Elves) explanation of City Elf culture ****Denerim Alienage. Primarily a location page: I'm not sure what to do with this page as per Forum:Location Location Location (ie there are three separate Denerim Alienage visitable locations in the game - origin, landsmeet and final battle - and I'm not sure the best way of representing this). ***Dalish elves: New article with overhauled/expanded (from Elves) explanation of Dalish culture **** Aravel : Merge existing article into a section in Dalish Elves and convert to redirect page. ****Blood writing: New expanded article on Dalish facial tattoos ****Keeper: Tidy article and add in other known info ****Halla: Expand/tidy based on codex entry - NB this is a creature page as well as containing some lore. Templates Codex * CodexTransformer * CodexInfoBox * CodexSinglePage * CodexSummary * CodexExcerpt * CodexQuote * CodexConditionalParagraph * CodexConditionalSection Lore * LanguageRow Random Content *RandomArticle *RandomCharacterImage See also *Dragon Age Wiki:Projects for project guidance and a project list Genitivi